So Many years! So Much to live through!
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Harry pushes Sirius out of the way when he falls into the veil in the department of mysteries! Because of this harry falls through. But he doesn't die! he is thrown back in time and has to live out history in till he gets back to his own time. Follow him as he tries to get back to his love ones. Immortal!harry well nearly and he doesn't know it! P.S I'm dyslexc so sorry in advance
1. No way I'm Letting you!

**Hello everyone! just a thought I had in my head! I plan big things for this story so review please and follow as it might be vague now but the next chapter won't be!**

* * *

All harry could see was sirus falling backwards into the veil. No! He came here to rescue him and now he was about to die.

Harry couldn't accept this.

He started running forward. Running faster than he had his whole life. He was the other side of the veil.

'shit' he thought.

All he knew he was going to lose the only family he had left. Harry could hear others trying to stop him. Remus screaming for him to stop. He would save his dogfather if was the last thing he did. Sirius slumped backwards.

About to fall backwards. When harry took a flying leap into the cold veil pushing Sirius out of the way of the veil. Sirius fell forward hitting the hard ground. Puzzled Sirius turned towards the veil where he should of died.

He froze. 'harry! No!'

The blood in his veins ran cold. Silence surrounded the veil. As the order and death eaters looked on in horror or glee. Harry had tears running down his face with a sad smile. He closed his eyes. He's form was disappearing into the veil.

Albus dumbledore ran forward casting a desperate spell to keep harry there. Harry opened his eyes and a tiny fragment of his terror showed.

"good bye" harry angelic voice said.

Two words echoed around the department of mysteries. The staff of the ministry burst through the two doors to see the boy who lived disappear in the cloud smoke.

Silence

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? I plan on making this a a story where harry falls back in time and has to live through out history to return to see everyone. I went and saw wolverine yesterday. and got this idea. this isn't a crossover but I will steal ideas**

**By the way I don't own harry potter or wolverine all the ideas and story's are to the owners**

**review and follow! About 20 - 30 chapters I am hoping to write.**

**Princess pink xxx**


	2. what? Where? Oh Dear!

**Hello! How are you doing here's another chapter. I will go into flash backs in future chapters so no worry if it's a bit vague.**

**Follow, review e.c.t. Please**

**any idea's I will welcome them into the story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Harry was falling.

Fast.

He felt the air rush past his body. The chill of the air made his body almost immobile. The small movements he made him hurt. His body felt as if it had been trampled over, ripped to prices by a red hot sword and burn to ashes.

Harry tried to remember why he was falling.

'Ah... I jumped in the veil. Stupid.' he thought.

Hours, days , weeks passed.

Well it felt like it.

All of a sudden harry hit something hard and wet. He stopped falling. What ever he hit hurt. His already hurt body screamed out. Harry cracked open his eyes that closed during his fall. Bright light streamed in his eyes.

'Ouch' he thought. The light seemed to blind him. He lifted his aching hand to his sore eyes rubbing them. There was wet mud on his hand.

'Ah the floor was muddy.' he thought. Slowly after a few moments he could see tall trees above him. The trees seemed to twist together. 'like in the forbidden forest' he observed. These trees haven't been cut down.

Where was he? He lifted his body up into a sitting position. He body burned under the movement. He looked around.

Did he die? He took a deep breath. The air was fresh and clean. Without the pollution from the muggle world. He looked down at his body to see that he was dressed in the clothes he when to the department of mysteries to save his godfather... Sirius!

He panicked jumping to his feet. Looking around panicking.

'I saved my godfather' he thought after few moments of processing what had happened 'but I'm still alive'. He doubted himself for a moments in till he pinched his arm hard

"Ouch!" he shouted.

He looked at his forearm in amazement. He pinched him self so hard that he had drew blood.

He wasn't dead.

Dead people don't bleed.

But if he wasn't dead were was he? He looked around observing the surrounding area. Tall trees all around. Never endings in every direction. He saw a flash of red to the north. He did a double take. When he saw 20 - 30 Roman soldiers. The saw him looking at them. 'oh dear I'm in trouble now' he quickly made up a plan in his head.

"hey you!" shouted the first soldier

Harry turn and faced the man directly.

"yes sir?"He asked

The group stopped marching in front of him.

"what are you doing dressed like that? What's your name?"

The man snapped.

"I'm harry sir. I do not know why I'm dressed like this" harry replied

Harry thought he better pretend that he forgot why he was dressed like he was.

"really? Then was are you doing?"

The man barked

"uhmmm... I looking for the nearest recruiting camp. My mother told me join the army. She dose not have enough money to keep me in the house." he blurted.

The biggest lie ever. He was curious about Roman soldiers when he was in primary school. So he thought why not learn first hand. It looking seconds to realises he was talking himself into it. The man smiled

"aright son follow us!"

The group smiled at harry. As they understood what he was 'going trough' as their parents did the same to them. He bent down and picked up his jacket that he fell with and felt with relief that his wand was in his pocket.

"of course sir"

The group started marching away. Harry made sure he observed them of how they walked, spoke and acted. As he followed the group to the camp.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Harry was laying down under the stars thinking. He must of travelled in time. The things he knew about Roman soldiers was true. The man had dropped him of into a camp where new recruits were. Tomorrow morning a soon as the sun rise he would begin his training to be a Roman soldier. He thought about many things in the walk.

Sirius.

Lupin.

The prophecy.

Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione

He had to find a way back.

He could leave them like he has.

He would return to them if it was the last thing he did.

After all he was harry potter and he seemed to do the impossible.

* * *

**So? What do you Think? Good? **

**I'm trying to set the scene before I go into harry's panic and finding out about stuff (e.g his immortality and no way of getting back or a way of getting back but later).**

**Also I want harry to fall in love with someone and have children so when he lives through the whole of time he is different when he returns to the present time!**

**any idea's of who he marries? how many children he has?**

**Also I have the idea of harry be the great great... grandfather of one of his classmates any idea who?**

**Bye**

**Princess Pink xxx**


End file.
